Jealousy, Depression, Love:A Michassidy FanFic
by The Simonette254
Summary: Chassidy is really good friends with Michael. She doesn't like the fact that he's dating her mortal enemy Nicole Reigns. Because she is his friend, she never tells him that. When Michael starts having second thoughts about the relationship and tries to end it, Nicole feels that Chassidy is the reason for it. In her mind there's only one thing to do:Eliminate Chassidy Miller
1. The Green-Eyed Monster

**The Simonette254:"Hey guys I'm back with a new FanFiction. I wanted to go out of my element, and write a tragedy story. So I hope you enjoy it."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AATC or The Chipettes, they belong to the Bagdasarians. I also don't own the song Girlfriend, Avril Lavigne does. All I own is Chassidy, Michael, Nicole, The Reigns Brothers, Cassinae, and Joelle.**

* * *

Chassidy came home, climbed the stairs,and went straight to her room slamming the door behind her. She climbed onto her bed and started thinking.

"**Of all the girls he had to choose from,he had to choose the She-Hulk**."

Chassidy was of course the fact that her best friend Michael Seville was dating her mortal enemy Nicole Reigns. Nicole is the captain of the West Eastman High School basketball team. She is also the one, who has been causing Chassidy hell since she came to West Eastman.

"_**I mean what is it about her he likes? I may not be exactly a girly-girl,but she makes me seem like the girliest of girly-girls ever**__._"

Nicole was kinda...I guess you could say brute. She could kick any girl's and guy's ass. Chassidy knew this well.

"_**Why do I care? Well I mean he's my best friend friend, I should care. I meant Michael has the right to date whoever he wants. I can't tell him who to date, I'm not his mother. I shouldn't care.. right**_?"

Chassidy grabbed her head in frustration. "THEN WHY DO I CARE!"

She couldn't deny it any longer, she had a crush on him. She was mad, not at Michael, not even at Nicole, she was mad at herself. She knew she should've told him, but she was afraid to.

She was about to claw her pillow to shreds, when her eyes caught sight of her guitar. She resheathed her claws, grabbed her guitar and started singing.

* * *

**Chorus:**

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

.

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

I know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend.

.

**First Verse**:

You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about you all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?

.

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious.

And yeah, I'm the mother- princess!

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right.

.

**Bridge**:

She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about!

.

**Chorus:**

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

.

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

I know it's not a secret.

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend.

**.**

**Second Verse**:

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)

.

So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear

I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

**.**

**Bridge**:

She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about!

.

**Chorus:**

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

.

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

I know It's not secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

.

(Oh)In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other

So when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?!

_[repeat]_

_._

_[Chorus x2]_

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

.

No way! No way!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!

* * *

Michael hopped onto the dresser with her."Uhh Chassidy?"

"What?!" she snapped at him.

Michael put his paws up in defense."Whoa Chass don't bite my head off. I just wanted to talk to you."

"I'm sorry Mike. What's up?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little upset."

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Your paws are on fire."

Chassidy looked and saw that he was right. Her eyes went wide, and she quickly put them out.

"Oh umm thanks for telling me." Chassidy said putting her guitar away.

"Chassidy, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I-I just want to be left alone."

Michael turned to leave, but after seeing how upset she was, he went back and hugged her from behind. Chassidy turned around and hugged him back. He sat down pulling Chassidy into his lap still hugging her.

"Are you ready to talk now?"

Chassidy buried her face into his chest."Just give me a minute okay."

Mike chuckled as she snuggled deeper into his chest."Alright."

* * *

About 5 minutes later, Chassidy had looked up from Mike's chest."Okay, now I am. Well there's this guy I like at school…"

"Wait, you have a crush on somebody?"

"Yeah, why do you seem so shocked?"

"No reason. It's just...well I never thought…"

"I am a girl Michael, I get crushes sometimes."

"I know. I just meant that...anyway, does he know you like him? Like did you tell him?"

"Can't, he has a girlfriend."

"Yeow...well that would explain the song. Do you know anything about the girl he's dating?"

"All I know is that she's a bitch, and that he doesn't see that. I hate her so much."

"Is it because she's a bitch, or because she's with him and you're not?"

Chassidy shrugged."A bit of both I guess."

"I never thought I'd see the day. Chassidy Miller is jealous of someone. Wow…"

Chassidy laughed. "Whatever Michael."

"I'll say this. If she's really as terrible as you say, then they shouldn't be together long. Don't worry."

"Thanks Mike. But enough about my problems, how are things with you and Reigns?"

"Okay, I guess."

"You don't seem so sure about that."

"Well, she's a little too tough for me. I mean when she hugs me, she nearly crushes me to death. And everytime she kissed me, she tried to force her tongue down my throat."

Chassidy cringed at the thought."So it's that bad huh?"

"I'm going to have to break up with her. She's going to kick my ass, or her brothers will."

"If she tries anything, me or my sisters will stop her. If she sends her brothers, I'll send your brothers after them."

Michael rubbed Chassidy's back which led her to purr lightly. "Thanks Chass. I'm glad to have friends and family like you guys."

Michael saw that Chassidy had fallen asleep. He carried her to where her pillow was, and lays her down. As he tried to walk away, he felt her grab his hoodie. Knowing she wasn't going to let go, Michael lays down beside her and falls asleep

* * *

**The Simonette254:"Awww… what a fluffy way to end the chapter. The next one should be up soon."**


	2. The Incident

**The Simonette254:"I know people, I know. Yes the chapter is short, I wrote this story in a notebook so I don't know how many words are in each chapter."**

**The Alvittany528:"You need to work on making the chapters longer TS."**

**The Simonette254:"*dryly*Thanks for the advice Alvittany. There's a new poll on my profile I'd like for y'all to check out. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!"**

* * *

Chassidy awoke and saw that Michael was still asleep next to her. She pulled her phone out and saw that it was 6:30, dinner would be done soon. She put her phone up and tried to wake Mike up.

"Michael wake up."

He groaned."Just 5 more minutes."

Chassidy rolled her eyes and flicked his ear.

"OW! Okay I'm up." Michael said rubbing his ear.

"Come on, the others are probably waiting for us."

* * *

They got up, and went down downstairs to where the rest of their siblings were.

"They're alive!"

Chassidy rolled her eyes at the auburn furred chipette."Of course we're alive Brittany."

"I'm just saying Chass, y'all were in there a long time. What were you two doing anyway?"

"We just talked for awhile."

"For 3 hours Chassidy?"

Michael intervened "Well we did kind of fall asleep."

"You two slept together didn't you?" Alvin said with a huge grin.

Chassidy blushed slightly. It wasn't what he said really, it was what he was implying.. Luckily nobody noticed.

"Says the munk that sleeps with a Brittany plush doll every night." Michael said.

Now it was Alvin's turn to be the one blushing. "Screw you Mike."

"So, what's Dave making for dinner?" Chassidy asked.

"I heard he's making lasagna."

No. Not the lasagna. Anything but that." Chassidy pretended to faint, and Mike caught her. Everyone went into a laughing fit.

"I always laugh when you do that Chassy. Anyway we're having pizza."

"Awesome! And thanks Ellie, I'm glad that I'm such an entertainment."

After dinner, everyone watched a movie, then they showered, brushed their teeth, and went to bed.

Michael however wasn't sleeping for he knew of the task he had to face tomorrow. He just laid there, thinking.

* * *

The next day after Dave dropped them off. Michael went and looked for Nicole. He saw her by the lockers, and walked up to her.

"Oh hey babe." Nicole tried to kiss Mike, but he stopped her.

"Nicole, we need to talk...Look I've been thinking that things aren't working out between us."

"You're breaking up with me?" Her expression changed from questioning to pure anger."Nobody breaks up with me Seville."

Michael tried to stand tall, but it didn't help that she was the same height as Simon.

"You know what the problem is Seville? You can't handle me, because you're weak."

"Now you listen to me. Seville's are not weak, and Michael Shawn Seville sure as hell…"

Nicole then punched Mike in his stomach, causing him to double-over. With a sadistic smile, Nicole continued to beat Michael down. Then in a flash, Nicole got speared away from Michael.

She looked to see who attacked her. "Miller? What the hell are you doing? This doesn't concern you!"

"Well actually Nicole, you're attacking my best friend sooo… yeah it does concern me."

"Alright Chassidy, you wanna fight? Then let's fight."

* * *

Chassidy took off her jacket and tossed it aside. Then she took off her glasses and handed them to Mike, who put them in his pocket.

The two started in a collar and elbow tie up. They stayed like that until Nicole pushed Chassidy away. Nicole wrapped her arm around Chassidy's neck, until Chassidy elbowed her in the face. Chassidy then pushed Nicole, sending her face first into a locker.

Nicole saw that she was bleeding. Enraged she punched Chassidy square in the chest, knocking the wind out of her then she slammed her into the locker. Chassidy got up and clocked Nicole on the side of her head, then she kick Nicole in her side.

Chassidy saw that Nicole was almost finished, so she went over to her. What she didn't know was that Nicole had something in her paw. Michael saw what it was and panicked.

"Chassidy, she has a knife!"

Before Chassidy could react, Nicole got up and stabbed Chassidy in her stomach. She ran after she left Chassidy on the floor, bleeding heavily.

"Chassidy!" Michael ran over to his friend's side as her sisters ran over.

"Mike, what the hell happened?!" Jeanette asked keeping pressure on the wound.

"It was Nicole. She stabbed Chassidy while they were fighting."

"It... It hurts Mike." Chassidy said with a whimper.

He grabbed her paw. "It'll be okay Chassidy, just stay with me."

Michael saw Chassidy's eyes closing, her grip on his paw getting weaker.

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

That was all Chassidy heard before she slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

**The Simonette254:"Holy Shit! Chassidy got stabbed! What a cliffhanger to leave you guys on. Don't forget to review, and I'll see ya soon with the next chapter."**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Simonette254:"Hello everyone. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter!"**

**The Alvittany528:"*sarcastic*Well aren't you nice."**

**The Simonette254:"Hey! I am nice Alvittany!"**

**The Alvittany528:"Whatever. Anyway we don't own anything except the story and the OCs. If we owned the Chipmunks we'd be rich!"*dollar sign eyes***

**The Simonette254:"*rolls eyes*Anyway, this chapter is T+ for course language. So with that being said, enjoy the chapter everyone."**

* * *

Everyone was in the waiting room. They were all waiting for the doctor to tell them about Chassidy's condition. Michael was pacing back and forth on the table.

"Look at him. He hasn't stopped doing that since we've got here."

"Well Jean, he did see Chassidy get stabbed by his ex right in front of him."

"I know Brittany... I'm gonna go talk to him."

* * *

Jeanette scampered over to Michael. He jumped when he felt a paw on his shoulder.

"I just... I can't believe this happened."

"None of us can Michael, but we have to be strong for her."

"If only I didn't tell her about Nicole..."

"Michael, this isn't your fault."

"If I didn't tell that I was breaking up with Nicole she wouldn't be in this mess. That stabbing was meant for me Jeanette. It should be me in there! Not Chassidy!"

"You shouldn't be blaming yourself for what happened! If anything, you should be blaming that she-beast! Actually she should be rotting in fucking prison right now! Chassidy is my twin, my other half. I'll be damned if that bitch doesn't pay for what she did to my sister! She's gonna pay for her crime; I'm gonna make sure of it."(**TS/TA A/N:"*sweatdrop*Damn Jeanette...")**

Then the doctor came in.

"Mr. Seville?"

Dave stood up. "Yes, that's me."

"I'm Dr. Alexander Montega. Are you here Chassidy Miller?"

"Yes. How is she?"

"The good news is that Chassidy will make a full recovery. The bad news is, I'm afraid she's in a coma."

Everyone was in shock. They couldn't believe they just heard.

"Can we go see her?" Alvin asked. (**TS A/N:Really? I can't believe it was Alvin who asked that**.[**TA A/N:He does have a heart TS.**])

"I suggest that her immediate family goes in first."

"Okay girls, go ahead in. Thank you Dr. Montega." Dave said shaking his hand.

* * *

The girls went and followed Dr. Montega to Chassidy's room. When they got there they climbed up to her.

"Do you think she can hear us Jeanette?"

"I don't know Eleanor, it depends on the person. The brain works for differently for everyone."

"When I get my paws on Nicole..."

"We'll get her Brittany, but we're gonna do it the civil way. Even though I really don't want to for once."

"Jeanette is right, violence is not going to solve this. After all it's what started it in the first place."

The girls looked at Chassidy. If she was able to hear them, they wanted to sing something for her.

* * *

**Brittany(Jeanette/Eleanor)**:

Well, I was lost once (lost once)

But now I'm found (now I'm found)  
You took my hand (took my hand)  
And never let me down (ohh oh ohh)  
I wanna tell you (tell you)  
What'cha mean to me (mean to me)  
How ya make me feel (make me feel)  
Like a family (oohh oh ohh oh)  
.

So now I sing (now I sing)

A song to you (a song to you)

To let cha know (To let cha know)

I'm so thankful!

.

**Chipettes**:

Ohh yeahhh!

You're in my heart (in my heart)

You give me all the love I need

Ohhh you're my everything, my everything!

You're in my soul (in my soul)

You give me strength to live my dreams!

Oohhh you're my everything, you make me sing!

* * *

They hugged Chassidy and left the room. When they got back to the waiting room, the Chipmunks hugged the girls. Dave gave Michael a look telling him to go and see her.

When Michael got there, he felt his heart sank when he saw her. He still felt guilty about what happened, he feels like it was his fault. He sat beside her, taking her paw in his.

"I'm so sorry Chassidy. This never would've happened if I hadn't told you about me breaking up with Nicole."

He squeezed her paw lightly. He tried to stay strong and hold back the tears. But he realized he couldn't and just let them fall fall freely. He got up three minutes later, pushing her bangs out of her face and leaving the room somberly.

* * *

When he came out, he was brought into a hug by Jeanette and Simon(**TS A/N:One who quote unquote 'Doesn't do hugging.'**). Jeanette hugged Michael tighter as a way of saying 'She'll be okay. I need you to be strong for my sisters and her.'

Dave drove them all home and Michael went to their shared bedroom. When Dave went to get him for dinner, he saw that Michael was asleep still holding Chassidy's jacket.

* * *

**The Simonette254:*sobbing softly***

**The Alvittany528:"*slaps TS*Get ahold of yourself woman!"**

**The Simonette254:"OW TA!*rubs her cheek*That really hurt. Anyway... HOLY MUNK! CHASSIDY IS IN A COMA!"**

**The Alvittany528:"Aww poor Michael, I feel so sorry for him."**

**TS254/TA528:"Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review. See ya next time!"**


	4. The Two Sides of Chassidy Miller

**The Simonette254:"Hello again ladies and gentlemen. Welcome back to the 4th chapter of Jealousy, Depression, Love:A Michassidy FanFic."**

**The Alvittany528:"I can see why they call you Simonette. You are so boring!"**

**The Simonette254:"And just like Alvittany, you are really annoying. And if you think you can do it sooo much better, then prove it."**

**The Alvittany528:"Fine.*clears throat*Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, children of... certain ages. Today The Simonette254 proudly brings to you the 4th chapter of JDL:AMF!"**

**The Simonette254:"Alvittany, I'm afraid I've got some bad news. You are terrible at introducing chapters and it won't be happening again. So anyway, let's start this (painfully short) chapter."**

* * *

Chassidy looked around seeing nothing but darkness.

"Where the heck am I?"

"In the depths of your mind genius."

Chassidy turned around and looked at the figure in front of her. "Who the hell are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. Cassinae Michelle Miller, I'm your alter-ego."**(A/N: TA528:"Yay! Introducing my OC, Cassinae Miller." TS254:*rolls eyes*)**

Chassidy facepalmed. "Oh god, just like Joelle."

"Oh, so you are aware of my sister?"

"Of course. She was the one who made my sister's life a living hell."

"Oh you're just overreacting Chassidy."

"Whatever. So Cassinae, care to tell me what happen?" Chassidy said, drinking the water she thought up for herself.

"Well Nicole was beating the hell out of Michael, then you two fought each other, then she stabbed you, and now... you're in a coma."

Chassidy started choking on her water. "WHAT!? I'm in a coma?!"

"Yep, you lost a lot of blood Chassidy. Judging by the look on your face, you don't seem like you want to talk about this. How about a different topic?"

"Like what? How not to be bored while you're in a coma?"

"Well... How about Michael?"

Chassidy raised an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"Well it was his ex-girlfriend that stabbed you..."

"What is it you're trying to say Cassinae?" Chassidy asked miffed.

"I'm just saying, if he never had told you about him planning on breaking up with her..."

"Are you implying that this is Michael's fault?"

"Well..." Cassinae said not looking at Chassidy.

"He's not to blame for what happened to me!"

"Of course he is!" Cassinae yelled. "It's his fault and you know it!"

Chassidy picked Cassinae up by her collar, an angry look in her eyes.

"Now you listen here. Michael would never EVER do anything to hurt me in any way. He had no idea that Nicole was going to hurt me, let alone stab me. She was beating the hell out of him and I decided to step in. I went and fought her because I care about Michael dammit!"

Cassinae smirked. "You care about Michael huh?"

Chassidy blushed, letting go of Cassinae. "Y-Yeah, I guess so."

"Awww. Mike and Chassy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Cassinae, instead of trying to embarrass me to death why don't you find me something to do?"

"I think your tablet is on the couch over there."

Chassidy looked behind her and saw a couch and on it was her tablet.

"Okay then..." Chassidy said grabbing it and putting her earbuds in. As she listened to her music she wondered if Michael felt the same way.

* * *

**The Simonette254:"So Chassidy finally admits to having feelings for Michael. This was just a filler chapter to get to know Cassinae a bit."**

**The Alvittany528:"Cause like most alter-egos, she had to come from somewhere."*winks***

**TS254/TA528:"See ya next time everyone!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Simonette254:"Hello people of FanFiction, and welcome back to JDL:AMF!"**

**The Alvittany528:"We want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed the story. We also want to wish EmilyAnaya19 a Happy Belated Birthday."**

**The Simonette254:"Yeah! We hope that you, Correy, and Carly had a bunch of cupcakes and an awesome birthday."**

**The Alvittany528:"Now let's get this chapter started!"**

* * *

While Michael was getting his stuff out of his locker, he was confronted by someone he did not want to see.

"Hey babe, I like the new look."

Michael has been wearing his hood up on his jacket, and switched his glasses out for contacts.

"What do you want Nicole?" Michael said closing his locker, leaning against it.

"You know, I'm still a little mad at you."

Michael smirked. "Really? Cause I'm pretty pissed off at you."

"Why so hostile Michael?" she said rubbing his chest.

He brushed her off glaring at her. "Why? Oh I don't know. Maybe it's because you stabbed my best friend and left her to bleed to death in the middle of the hallway!"

"She got what she deserved for attacking me. Besides, I'm a way better person than she is."

"Oh please. You couldn't even worship the ground that she walks on. She's a way better person than you are."

Nicole got into Michael's face. "You better watch what you say Seville."

"You don't scare me Reigns." Michael said with a low growl in his voice.

"Hey Nicole!"

Nicole looked behind her. "Well if it isn't The Chipettes. You know, it's kind of odd only seeing three of you."

"Yeah well we all know who's responsible for that don't we?"

"Ahh Jeanette, standing up for your twin huh? You could join her if you would like. After all, twins should stick together."

Brittany put an arm in front of Jeanette before she did something she would(or probably wouldn't) regret.

"I'm real tired of you threatening my sisters Reigns. So why don't you just back off and leave us alone?" Brittany said stepping up to Nicole, causing her to smirk.

"This must be a real ego-crusher for you Brittany. You are the oldest, the leader of your group. You can entertain millions, maintain a career, go to school... But you can't do a simple task like protect your little sister from harm."

"Brittany is a great sister, and you're gonna pay for what you did to Chassidy."

"Oh really Eleanor? And how do you suppose you'll do that?"

Right then, Dr. Rubin walked up to the girls with two officers (One a human, the other a munk.) by her.

"Nicole Reigns, you're under arrest."

"Under arrest? For what?!"

"Possession of a deadly weapon without a license, assault with a deadly weapon, and attempted murder of Chassidy Miller." the munk said as he put handcuffs on Nicole. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have right to an attorney. If can not afford an attorney, one will be provided for you..."

"Bye Nicky!" The Chipettes laughed as they heard Nicole scream from down the hall.

"Chassidy will be happy to hear about this." Jeanette said.

A reporter came by the school later that day to talk to The Chipettes and Michael.

* * *

***Even later in the Day***

They went back to the hospital to see Chassidy again. Jeanette was alone in the room with her.

"You know, it's kind of boring without you at home and school. The environment is somber too, even Alvin is behaving himself."

"_Hahahaha! Alvin behaving, that's a good one Jean_."

Jeanette's eyes went wide."Chassidy, you can hear me!"

"_Yeah! Don't you just love the power of telepathy_?"

"I also love that we can do this."

Jeanette grabbed her sister's paw and closed her eyes. When she opened them up she was in Chassidy's mind.

"Well don't just stand there Jeanette, come give your twin a hug."

Jeanette walked over to her sister and gave her a hug.

"How are you feeling Chassidy?" Jeanette said releasing the hug.

"Pretty good considering that I'm in a coma. Well actually there is this one thing..."

"Hello Jeanette." Cassinae said.

"Who is she?"Jeanette asked.

"You remember Joelle right? Well this is her twin sister and my alter ego Cassinae."

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "Oh god. Anyway, I've got some good news for you. Nicole was arrested today."

"Really? That's great!" Chassidy said.

"The story is probably on the news by now."

They turned on the tv in the middle of the room, and Jeanette turned it to the news.

"In other news, West Eastman High School star basketball player Nicole Reigns was arrested today for stabbing Chassidy Miller. She is the sister and member of the popular international singing group known as The Chipettes."

"Reigns in the past has been charged with battery when she was seen brutally beating another student behind the school in 2011."

"Well that explains a lot." Chassidy muttered.

"Chassidy is now at South Riverside Hospital in Southern Los Angeles in a coma. News on when Chassidy will wake up is still unknown. We got the chance to talk with Chassidy's friend. He's the brother and member of The Chipmunks, Michael Seville."

"I have to thank Chassidy greatly. If she had not have been there yesterday, I don't know what Nicole could've done. There's no way I could ever repay Chassidy. I owe her my life, and I'm glad to have such a sweet, kind, caring friend like Chassidy Miller."

Chassidy wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes. A huge smile plastered across her face.

"Are you okay Chassidy?"

"Yeah it's just... That's the nicest thing he has ever said about me." Chassidy said.

"I think Michael might like you Chassidy."

"Really Jeanette, you don't say?"

"SHUT UP CASSINAE!" Chassidy and Jeanette yelled.

"Okay okay! Geez..."

* * *

**The Simonette254:"So Chassidy is now able to communicate with her sisters."**

**The Alvittany528:"And Nicole has been arrested. That's a good thing."**

**The Simonette254:"Also, I'm working on Chassidy's Backstory for 'The History of Chassidy Miller and Michael Seville'."**

**The Alvittany528:"The WHW stories are a work in progress too."**

**TS254/TA528:"Bye everyone!"**


	6. Michael's Change

**The Simonette254:"Hello everyone. I just wanted to let you know that school will be starting for us in 9 days, so we don't know how often updates will be."**

**The Alvittany528:"Yeah 12th graders are usually busy, well ones who want to go to college like me and TS. We'd also like to note that the next chapter of What Happens When will be up soon. It's only been like 3 months."**

**The Simonette254:"This chapter has some violence and someone is definitely going to get hurt."**

**The Alvittany528:"Yep. So sit back and enjoy this(again painfully short)next chapter of JDL:AMF."**

* * *

It has been 2 weeks and Chassidy still hasn't woken up.

It was the last class period of the day and the boys were in Biology class. Since there was a substitute, everyone pretty much did what they wanted. Michael was listening to his music when someone disturbed him.

* * *

"Well if it isn't Mike Seville."

There in front of him were Nicole's brothers. Christopher, Vincent, and Tyler Reigns.

"So what's the displeasure of seeing you three?"

"Thanks to you, our sister has been arrested!" Vincent said.

"Correction. Your sister was arrested for stabbing Chassidy!"

"That bitch got what she deserved."

Michael turned around and stared Christopher down.

"Don't... call... her... that." Michael said seething.

"Well look who decided to grow a pair. You know what Seville, Chassidy is actually pretty hot. I'm not joking, I mean she's REALLY hot. Hell I'd probably date her if she wasn't such an annoying, self-centered, smartass bitch."

* * *

Chris had crossed the line. Michael tackled him to the ground, repeatedly punching him. After giving him a couple of elbows elbows to the face, Michael got up from his barely conscious form and started kicking him.

"I fucking dare you to call her a bitch again! I'll rip you limb from limb!"

When Michael stopped kicking Christopher, he saw Vincent and Tyler circling him.

He went after Vince first, taking him down. Michael repeatedly stomped on his stomach and chest, making it hard for Vince to move and breathe.

Then Tyler jumped onto Michael's back, putting him in a choke hold. Michael backed up into the leg of a desk, causing Tyler's grip on his neck to loosen.

He kept doing that until Tyler had let go. Then Michael picked up a piece of string and tied Tyler's arms behind his back. He picked up a pencil and repeatedly hit Tyler in the head, stomach, and back.

"Whoa Mike, that's enough!" Alvin said as he and Theodore held him back.

"What can we do to calm him down Simon?" Theodore said as Michael continued thrashing around in their grip.

"Well... There was this one trick that mom used to do whenever any of us fighting. I just hope I do this right."

Simon put his paw on Michael's right ear and squeezed it as hard as he could, causing Michael to cry out in pain.

"AHHH! SIMON, LET GO! IT HURTS! AHHH!"

Simon loosened his grip on Michael's ear and started to rub it slowly. He stopped when he heard Michael snoring softly.

"Dave should be here soon." Simon said as he and Alvin carried their sleeping brother.

* * *

Brittany was talking with Chassidy about what happened at school.

"Sounds like a typical day there Britt."

"Except for the fact that Michael got into a fight with the Reigns Brothers."

"What?! Oh my god, is he okay?" Chassidy said worried.

"You should be asking if the Reigns Brothers are okay. Michael almost broke Tyler's back, Vincent's ribs, and almost reconfigured Christopher's face."

"Wow... He hurt them that badly?"

"Simon had to use a trick that their mom used to use in order to calm him down. Michael's demeanor has changed since the incident Chassidy."

"Really? Changed how?"

"He's just so depressed lately. He listens to his music all day, I haven't seen him really smile in a long time. Sometimes he'll sit in the window in the middle of the night just looking at the sky. And he'd probably literally kill me if he found out I told you this but every night since you've been here, he'd fall asleep with the jacket you wore that day beside him."

"I didn't know that this had affected him so much."

* * *

**The Simonette254:"Michael took down the Reigns Brothers, gaining him some redemption."**

**The Alvittany528:"I'll admit that was impressive. I mean a 3 on 1 situation and you still win, wow... Also, it's seems that Chassidy has a lot to think about."**

**TS254/TA528:"Goodbye everyone!"**


End file.
